


when we touch, I can't get enough, falling for you

by redsweater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come play, Fingering, M/M, Porn Star AU, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsweater/pseuds/redsweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m in porn,” He states</p><p> Zayn notices Liam’s eyes widen before they quickly compose themselves.</p><p> “Like actual porn?” Liam asks</p><p> Now it’s Zayns turn to laugh, “yeah, porn. I get paid to be fucked, or fuck someone on camera. Though, I do prefer being fucked.” Zayn says wiggling his eyebrows, a smirk playing at his lips</p><p> </p><p>zayn gets paid to have sex, but liam- he wants for free</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we touch, I can't get enough, falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off these tags - http://yziam.tumblr.com/post/60558513293
> 
> this is really just porn with some plot, but not a lot. sorry if it's not what anybody expected, i didn't want to add many feelings into this, i just wanted smut. 
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

Zayn’s exhausted and was definitely not in the mood to go to this party Louis had invited him to. All he wanted to do was go home and snuggle into bed watching the new episode of breaking bad. But alas, here he was, drinking cheap vodka and scanning the large dimmed living room for Louis so he could beg him to leave.

 Zayn’s alone in the corner, sipping his second cup of vodka and lemonade and watching a group of people play strip poker when he spots an attractive, quite built boy walk out onto the balcony. Zayn quirks his eyebrow before quickly skipping over to the bathroom and refreshing himself up, so he looks presentable. He needs a good lay- even though he just got fucked a few hours ago by Milo Hanson; it wasn't the type of fucking he had in mind. This, was for his own pleasure and not others.

 Zayn goes out onto the balcony and thanks god it’s just the boy by himself. He walks over to the edge, resting his hands over the railing. He breathes in the fresh summer air before taking a cigarette out and lighting it up.

 “Want one?” Zayn asks, twisting his body to face the boy who is sitting on one of the chairs.

 The boy looks up from his phone and smiles, “no thanks.”

 Zayn just nods and turns back to the midnight sky. Fuck, he was good looking and not in an obvious way, but more, what are you hiding under that red and black plaid shirt way.

 Zayn’s lost in his own thoughts he doesn’t feel the sudden presence beside him until the boy coughs.

 “Enjoying the party?”

 Zayn shrugs and inhales the cigarette before blowing it out the opposite way, “it’s alright.”

 “Let me guess, you were forced to come?” The boy smiles, his eyes squinting as the crinkles along his cheek squish up.

 “Pretty much,” Zayn says. “My friend wants to fuck the person who is throwing the party... though he didn’t tell me himself, he’s just really obvious.”

 “Everyone wants to fuck Harry.” Zayn turns to face the boy again, and who the fuck is Harry and why doesn’t Zayn know his name yet.  

 “I’m Zayn and I'm assuming you’re not Harry,” Zayn remarks

 The boy laughs, “My name’s Liam, Harry’s best friend.” He extends his hand for Zayn to shake and who is he not to extend his own.

 “Pretty sure my best friend wants to fuck your best friend,” Zayn says casually

 Liam laughs again, and it’s so genuine, not forced at all. “Well, good luck to them then.”

 Zayn flicks his cigarette over the balcony and twists his body so he’s completely facing Liam. Under the balcony light, Zayn can check him out better. The first thing he notices about Liam is the brown birthmark on his neck. He wants to suck on it, until it’s red and raw. He wants to feel the scruff on Liam’s face in between his thighs. He wants to see those dark eyes roll back when he makes him come.  He wants-

 “Zayn?”

 Zayn shakes his head and regroups himself quickly, “hmm, what you’d say?”

 “I asked if you wanted another drink,” Liam smirks, clearly amused.

 “I’m good, but let’s sit down.” Zayn walks over and sits on one of the chairs, Liam sitting on the one across from him.

 “Wait, did you want another drink? Because you can go and get one.” Zayn quickly speaks, noting Liam isn’t holding a cup.

 “I’ve got work tomorrow, so I'm not drinking.”

 “Where do you work?” Zayn asks, already so charmed by this pretty boys company.

 “I’m doing an internship as a fire-fighter, it’s nothing great really. Just working in the office area- but they told me once I complete my degree in fire science and pass their fitness test; I can get a full time job with them.” 

“You must be really brave.”

 Liam puts his head down and Zayn swears he sees a blush enter those tanned cheeks.

 “I really like the heroes in movies, had this silly fantasy I could be one myself… it’s stupid.” Liam mumbles the last part and Zayn’s not sure if it’s Liam or the vodka he’s feeling drunk off.

 “I think that’s really sweet, Liam,” Zayn says leaning over to place his hand on top of his. “We need more heroes in this world,” He declares sincerely

 Liam smiles, and it’s so wide and intoxicating Zayn wants to engrave the image into his mind.

 “What do you do?”

 Now Zayn has never been ashamed of his career, or himself. He knows what he does is frowned upon in society, mocked and continually degraded, but he always holds his head up high, never shying away from the confidence he feels in front and behind the camera. But here now, he doesn't know if he wants to tell Liam what he does. It’s stupid because he literally just met him ten minutes ago, and he only came out here to see if Liam was fuck-able, but he seems so kind and sincere and what happens if this scares him away.

 “Zayn?” Liam is chuckling, “do you always zone out so easily?”

 Zayn shakes his head, “sorry.” And fuck it, Zayn thinks, no matter how hot a guy has been, he is never one to make himself feel inferior for someone else. “I’m in porn,” He states

 Zayn notices Liam’s eyes widen before they quickly compose themselves.

 “Like actual porn?” Liam asks

 Now it’s Zayns turn to laugh, “yeah, porn. I get paid to be fucked, or fuck someone on camera. Though, I do prefer being fucked.” Zayn says wiggling his eyebrows, a smirk playing at his lips

 “Oh.”

 Zayn scrunches his face up, “if you’re uncomfortable or whatever- you can leave, I won’t be offended.”

 “What? No, I’m not uncomfortable,” Liam rushes out.“I’m sorry, I’ve just never met someone in porn before. It’s different _but_ fascinating.” Liam reassures

 Zayn shrugs and sits back on his chair, “it’s normal to me.”

 “Huh,” Liam hums out

 It becomes quiet and Zayn shifts gawkily in his seat. Liam isn’t looking at him and this wasn’t meant to happen, and why did he come to this stupid party anyways.

 “So you do gay porn or?” Liam asks, breaking the near awkward silence.

 Zayn feels his chest untighten and relief flood in him, “just gay. Plus I don’t do this as a career, I mean- I do study at the local college, but it’s not something I’m committed too.”

 “Do you- um, do you like,” Liam scratches the back of his neck and shifts in his seat.  Zayn helps him along.

 “Do I use protection?”

 “Yeah, I mean. Is it safe for you?”

 “We have to do regular check-ups every three weeks, occasionally two. Sometimes I do barebacking but depends on the person I’m with.” Zayn winks

 Liam blushes and chokes out, “barebacking?”

 “You know, without a condom.” Zayn laughs, “haven’t you ever gone without a condom while fucking?”

 “Yeah, but I don’t think we use that term in hetero sex.”

 Zayn feels his stomach drop. Liam is straight and this was a waste of a time, and what the fuck- he can’t be completely straight.

 “You’re straight,” Zayn deadpans

 “Yeah,” Liam says slowly

 “So you’ve never tired dick?” Zayn questions, because this was bullshit and he wanted Liam to fuck him and just maybe he was beginning to feel a connection with this cute boy.

 “I’ve made out with a dude before, for a dare but that’s all.”

 “Once you go dick, you never go back, Liam.”

 Liam flushes and gets up, “well this was fun Zayn, but I have work tomorrow and you know.”

 Zayn gets up, trying very hard to not show his displeasure. “That’s fine, Liam. Nice meeting you. See you around?” he offers

 Liam smiles and it’s still fucking genuine, “sure.”

 Then he’s gone and Zayns left with a sore bum, an empty cup of vodka and he didn’t even get Liam’s last name so he could stalk him on facebook.

 

 

It’s been three weeks since Zayn met Liam and he can’t get him off his damn mind. Everything he does, somehow wonders back to Liam. Lighting his stove makes him think of Liam, his speech about wanting to be a firefighter. He hears a child laugh and all that comes to mind is Liams, he filled the atmosphere with brightness, regardless of how dark the sky was that night.

 The only positive thing about Zayn constantly thinking about Liam- was the fact that he was producing good porn. Anytime he got fucked, Zayn closed his eyes and Liam became a mantra in his mind as he pictured Liam fucking him, bending his legs, holding him down, man handling him any way he wanted. 

He often went to bed with come on his hands, just seconds before he was releasing himself as he imagined Liam using his red lips to suck his cock or those long stern fingers to abuse his hole. Zayn was a proud slut, and he really wanted to show Liam how much he could be one.

But of course, Liam was straight. The good ones always are- though that has never stopped Zayn from going after them before, so why should it stop him now. Liam was different and Zayn wants to say it’s more than sex he wants from him, but the moments after he has come, all he cares about is Liam fucking him, not what may happen between them after.

That’s not to say he wouldn’t mind getting to know Liam, find out his favourite movie, what type of food he likes, if he prefers boxers or briefs. Zayn can be cute like that, he thinks. He can want a relationship even though he’s in porn, but who in their right mind dates someone who gets paid to have sex.

It wouldn’t be Liam, who isn’t even gay for Christ sake. But Zayn’s pretty sure he isn’t completely straight, I mean is anybody? Liam just needs that push to make him realize how much he loves cock- Zayns cock to be exact.  

Zayn giggles to himself, wiping his stomach clean, his truly gone bonkers.

 “Zayn!” Zayn hears a raspy voice call out. He grumbles and turns his head into the pillow.

“Wake up! I miss you.”

 “Too early,” Zayn mumbles into his pillow.

 “It’s half past one, I haven’t seen you in days and a cute boy named Liam asked for your number last night.” Zayn shoots his head up so fast, he thinks he got whiplash, nearly colliding with Louis who is sitting over him on the edge of the mattress, “I wouldn’t have given it to him, but he doesn’t seem like the type to murder people.”

 “Liam? Brown hair, a big smile and broad shoulders, Liam?”

 Louis quirks his eyebrow, “I guess so… seems I’ve been so far up Harry’s ass, I’ve forgotten to catch up on your life. Spill.”

 Zayn sighs, it was too early for this and there was nothing to spill anyways, other than the fact, he was obsessed with a straight boy who he only met once. Once- like, how did Zayn allow that to happen?

 “We met at Harry’s party, got to talking, told him I was in porn then I started to openly flirt which was a bust since he’s fucking straight,” Zayn huffs out. “And now I can’t get him off my stupid mind and he’s just asked for my number, so I’m kinda losing my shit right now.”

 “Is this why you have dry come on your stomach and bed sheets?” Louis asks scrunching his nose

 Zayn grabs his blanket and covers his chest, “don’t judge me, asshole.”

 Louis laughs, “I’m not, but you’ve got to be taking something for the amount of times you can come in one day. I want what you’re having.”

 “I want food, make me something?” Zayn pouts, blinking his eyes at Louis

Louis gives him a blank stare before pushing him backwards and getting up, “calm down, stop pulling my leg. I’ll make us a meal you’ll never forget.”

 “I don’t have eggs, or sausages and I think the breads stale.” Zayn points out

Louis stops at his bedroom door, “Cereal can be unforgettable.” He sticks his middle finger up before strolling out.

Zayn laughs and quickly scrambles to check his phone. He feels himself sadden when he sees no text from an unknown number. Regardless, there must have been a reason Liam wanted his number and maybe Zayn couldn’t fuck him, but he could be his friend and if over time, it turns out Liam does like dick, who was Zayn not to offer up his own.

 

It’s a Monday evening when Zayn gets a text, which has him choking on his chicken while watching the new episode of breaking bad.

_Hey its Liam… from harrys party. How are you ?_

_Hey Liam :D im good just watching breaking bad, wbu?_ Zayn texts back 10 minutes later. He doesn’t want to come off too keen but who was he kidding, he’d had this boy running in his mind the last few weeks, how could he pretend he was anything but thirsty.

_Goooddd, just finished work_

Zayn doesn’t know how to reply to the message but not long after, another one comes

_Just wanted to say it was good meeting you the other night, hope we can do it again ;)_

 Zayn wants to squeal like a little girl (he does) and do the Danny dance (he does)

  _Yeh I’d like that… I thought I scared ya lol glad I didn’t aha x_

_Nooo u didn’t… but I went home and googled barebacking_

 Zayn is placing another piece of chicken into his mouth when he reads the message and chokes once again. Fuck.

 

This is how Zayn finds himself texting Liam every day, sending him funny pictures, complaining to him about work and explaining details about gay sex.

 Liam is no better, texting him random facts about fire and batman, asking 20 questions about porn and snap chatting him weird faces while he’s in class or at work.Zayn feels giddy anytime he receives a text from Liam, and even though they come so regularly he still finds himself waiting too long for each one to arrive.

_Zayn!!!! Do you do this?!!1_

 Zayn opens the image of a man getting rimmed; Zayn laughs then replies, _yup! Its really niceeeee_

_But_

_Dnt worry it’s clean xx_

 

_Soooo do you let guys cum in you?_

 Zayn receives the text after filming a scene with another twink like himself, who has blonde hair and is very pixie like. They sucked each other off before Niall had him on all fours, fucking him relentlessly. His arse hurts and Zayn is feeling wrecked, but somehow Liam’s stupid questions can always lift him up.

_I’ve only done it twice_

_Im on google right now and watching a video where the guy gets creampied_

 Zayn laughs out loud, _you’re addicted!!!!_

_His hole is so open and red.. does yours go like that?_

 Zayn receives the text with an image, he just laughs again, remembering the gangbang he did one year back- it left he’s hole pink and gaping and he refused to sit properly for days.

_It can ;)_

 

 See, Zayn is confused. Liam has said he was straight and it’s never been brought up again. But here he was texting Zayn day in and out asking questions about gay sex. And Zayn doesn’t mind, he’s always been an open person, but why was Liam asking about all of this. I mean, you don’t find out all this information for fun, there must be some hidden meaning behind all that Liam is doing. Zayn wants to come out and openly ask if Liam wants to fuck him, have a go and see if maybe dick is something he likes, even if he never imagined he would. But Zayn doesn’t want to cross a line- not with Liam anyways. He actually likes him, enjoys his random, sometimes annoying texts and genuinely feels secure enough to be vulnerable with him, not just about porn, but everything

Liam has become his friend, and other than Louis, Zayn doesn’t really have many of those around.

It’s not like Zayn even wants a relationship with Liam. They’re both twenty one years old, doing their own thing, finding themselves in this fucked up world. Besides, Zayn doubt’s Liam would date him if he’s still in the porn industry, and _fuck_. Why does he always over analyse shit, think so far ahead he’s no longer in reality. Zayn exhales in then out. He needs to stop over analysing what him and Liam have- or could have and just let the chips fall where they may.

~

Liam was coming over tonight and Zayn is shitting himself. He had a miserable day at work, instantly messaging him to complain and Liam being the kind gentle hearted person he is, offered his companionship in person.

In the last month they’ve known each other, they haven’t actually met up. Only texting and calling- so Zayn’s pretty nervous and he doesn’t know why, since he hasn’t thought about having sex with Liam for like, a two weeks, and the only time Liam is on his mind is when he’s being fucked on camera. But that’s different Zayn thinks; it’s for work and nothing to do with his personal pleasure.

 Zayn rushes home to quickly shower and clean up his apartment before Liam arrives. After ten minutes of panicking he finally decides to wear his grey sweatpants and the joker singlet. Zayn blow dry’s his hair until it’s dry, the tip of the quiff falling over his forehead, covering his right eye a little.

He hears the doorbell ring and quickly scans the living room once more to make sure it’s presentable. Zayn breathes in and out, he can do this.

He opens the door, Liam’s wide brightening smile making him feel weak at the knees.

 “Hey,” he puffs out

 Liam grins, “Hey, yourself.”

 Zayn nods captivated by Liam and his beautiful, clear skin, the way the hall light makes the tip of his hair look lighter.

 Liam coughs and Zayn shakes his head, “sorry, come in.”

 “Nice home you've got. Cosy,” Liam says already making himself at home. He walks over to the cabinet near the TV, bending down to stare at his movie collection.

 “Um, did you want anything to drink? I have wine… vodka… beer?”

 “I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Liam hums out, his eyes not leaving the DVDs

Zayn scatters off to the kitchen, which thankfully is closed off to the living room, giving him a moment to breathe again. Liam is in his apartment, touching his DVDs, about to drink from his cup and looking so fucking sexy, Zayn wants to drop on his knees and latch his mouth onto his cock. He regains himself though, internally thanking himself for wearing sweatpants, hiding his half hard dick already.

 Zayn pours them both vodka and lemonade- well vodka and a touch of lemonade before returning back to the lounge room and sitting beside Liam on the lounge.

 “Here,” he hands over the cup and smiles brightly

 “Thanks,” Liam sips, his face twisting in disgust from the harshness of it

 Zayn awkwardly laughs, “ran out of lemonade.”

 Liam seems to accept that and shrugs before taking another sip. “You have a really cool movie collection.”

 Thanks, I got more in my room,” Zayn says proudly

 “Is that an invitation for me to go into your room,” Liam teases

 Zayn chokes on his drink, Liam leans forward, face suddenly painted with worry. “Are you okay?” Liam is patting his back softly, and all Zayn wants him to do is pat his dick.

 Zayn clears his throat, “’m fine, wrong pipe is all."

 Liam nods his head before removing his hand from Zayns back. Their knees are still touching, and it sends a rush of lust inside his body. He wonders if Liam can feel it- _this_. The sexual tension between them, or maybe it’s all in Zayns head.

 

 “You know, I thought it’d be weird seeing you in person again, but it’s not. I feel so comfortable around you Zaynie, you’re like really, really comfortable to be around.” Liam rambles on, leaning in so he’s hot breath runs down Zayns spine.

 Zayn laughs out loud, tipping his head back to expose his collarbones. “I’m glad I make you feel comfortable, Liam,” Zayn slurs. “You’re like, really hot to be around.”

 “Hot to be around,” Liam repeats then giggles. “You mean fun to be around, silly.”

 “And hot…” Zayn mumbles

They’re on their third or sixth, (but really who’s counting) Vodka shots and Zayn is feeling buzzed. His stomach tingles anytime Liam touches him, (which has been going on since the last two shots they’ve had.) His face reddens anytime Liam compliments him, (which is every second sentence,) and his face hurts from all the laughing he’s doing because of Liam.

Zayn hasn’t done this since- since forever, and he feels so content at the moment, that he has even forgotten how much he wants to have sex with Liam. He’s having a good time and his sexual desire has been put aside, allowing himself some fun.

 

“Zaynie, Zaynie,” Liam repeats.

 Zayn looks up, “mmm.”

 “Wanna hear a joke?”

 “Okay.”

 Liam grins, then slides forward until he can rest his thigh on top of Zayns, his left hand going around his shoulder, stroking up and down his neck hairs. Zayn feels goose bumps start to rise and he’s breathing quicken. Control yourself, he thinks.

 “Why did the belt get locked up? Liam asks, trying to contain his giggling

 “Why?” Zayn plays along

 “Because he-,” Liam stops to muffle his laughter. “Sorry… because he held up a pair of pants.” Liam bursts out, laughing harder; Zayn just stares at him before joining in. That was the worst fucking joke he’d ever heard, how could he not laugh.

 They joke together a while longer until Liam smiles, “your turn.”

 “Mines a pick up joke,” Zayn states

 “ohhh, go, go.”

 “Okay, okay,” Zayn laughs. He straightens himself out, wiggles around then looks Liam straight in the eye. “Hey, if I flipped a coin, what are my chances of getting head?”

 Liam’s eyes widen before he bursts out laughing, bringing his forehead down to press against Zayns. Zayn freezes, he’s not uncomfortable, he’s nervous. He could easily lean forward; press his lips onto Liam’s chapped ones. Slide his tongue in Liam’s hot mouth, let them twirl together. He could do it, feel what he has wanted for weeks. Apart of him knows Liam won’t push back, but he doesn’t want to risk the awkwardness, because he’s having so much fun, and he doesn’t want to ruin what they’ve got going on, not just now, but in general.

 “I’ve never laughed this hard with anyone before,” Liam whispers, their foreheads still touching.

 Zayn swallows, “same.” He whispers back

 “How come you won’t let me Google you,” Liam’s voice is still low, and it’s suddenly become slower

 Zayn closes his eyes and breathes in, “I don’t want you to look at me differently.” He breathes out, “I like what we have going on.”

 “Same. I can’t get you off my mind,” Liam confesses. Zayn thinks he’s stopped breathing.

 “Zayn… you’re always on it, always.” Yup. Zayn has definitely stopped breathing.

 “Can you kiss me?” Zayn thinks he’s asked that out loud, but he pulls back and realizes he wasn’t the one who asked.

 “Kiss me,” Liam asks and that’s all Zayn needs before he’s diving forward, pressing his open lips against Liam’s- they’re chapped, but somehow still soft. They go slow at first, before Liam places his hand on the back of his head, and quickens the pace. Liam opens his mouth so Zayn can slip his tongue against his own. He’s panting hard, moving forward to rub his half hard dick onto any part of Liam.

Liam moves back, eyes darkened and breathing uneven. He looks down to Zayn, where he’s rubbing against his thigh and quickly looks back up. “Zayn,” he squeaks out

 “Tell me to stop and I will.” Zayn pants out

 “I don’t want too,” Liam admits, fingers brushing along Zayns, hard dick.

 Zayn’s eyes fall shut as he groans, “then you don’t have too.”

 He straddles Liam, placing each leg on either side of his waist. He grinds down and can feel Liam is hard too. “Fuck,” Zayn moans

 Liam groans, placing his hand on Zayn’s waist and pulling him down so their cocks press together. “You’re really fucking hot, Zayn,” Liam lets out

 “You’re so much fucking hotter, Liam. Like, fuck.” Zayn is grinding down faster on Liam’s dick; he wants to remove the clothing in between them. Get his mouth onto Liam as quick as he can.

 “Can we remove-,”

 “Yeah, please,” Liam interrupts

 Once all their clothing is removed, Zayn jumps back onto Liam’s lap and grabs a hold of his cock. It’s a solid hold in his hand, he slides up and down the thickness, letting the foreskin pull back and eyeing the red tip. His mouth waters for a taste, to feel Liam hit the back of his throat, make him gag, rip him apart and take anything he wants.

 “So pretty,” Zayn murmurs, hand still sliding up and down. “Can I suck you off?” He looks up, eyes dilated, meeting Liam.

 “Yeah,” Liam chokes out, “if you want… no pressure.” He says bucking himself up into Zayns fist, teeth biting his bottom lip to stop sounds escaping his mouth.

 Zayn grins and slides down. Finally this moment has come. He has lost count of how many times he imagined having Liam’s cock in his mouth, letting himself wonder how it would feel and taste like and finally the day has arrived.

 “I’m really good at this.” Zayn winks before he licks the tip of Liam’s cock. Liam lets out a moan and that makes his heart swell.

 He continues to lick at the tip before latching his whole mouth around Liam and going down. He bobs up and down a few times; finding a rhythm before he adjusts his throat and lets Liams cock hit the back of throat. Zayn holds himself there for a few seconds before quickly coming back up, placing his hand back onto Liam’s dick. “You wanna fuck my mouth?” He asks

 “I don-I-,” Liam stutters out

 Zayn flashes a grin, “do it, I want you to.”

 He licks from the tip of Liam’s cock down to the balls, sucks at each at them before going back and swallowing Liam again. He can feel Liam shake and lets out a moan to let him know, it’s okay. Liam moves his hand to the back of Zayn's head and holds him there as he thrusts up into his mouth. Zayn closes his eyes, the sounds he is making, vibrating around Liam’s dick.

Liam pulls him off, spit trailing from Zayns mouth, he licks his lips and breathes in before nodding, allowing Liam to guide him back down, his hips fucking harder into his willing mouth.

 “So close,” Liam whimpers

 “ _mmm_ ,” Zayn moans, mouth full

 Liam is shaking and his thrusts are becoming weak, Zayn starts to move up and down again, letting his fingers play with his balls, and as he goes to suck the tip, Liam grabs his head and holds him still, coming down his throat, body trembling hard and tiny noises escaping his open mouth.

 Zayn gets up and swallows the bitter taste before flashing Liam a grin, “Yum.”

 Liam lets out a choke and pulls Zayn forward to kiss him. “You’re really good at that.”

 “I gotta be if I wanna get paid,” Zayn remarks

 They keep kissing before Liam pulls back, “You’re still hard, I’m sorry.”

 “It’s okay; don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Zayn says, being honest

 “Can I give you a hand job?” Liam laughs. “It’s so high school but I’m not familiar with how to you-, you know…suck a dick.”

 “At this point, I’d settle for anything.”

 Liam nods his head before flipping them over on the lounge, so he’s on top.

 Zayn smiles softly at Liam as he takes his hard cock between his palm. It’s rough, so Zayn stops Liam and grabs his hand. He spits into his open palm and Liam’s eyes widen as he see’s spit mixed with come.

 “I can’t be bothered to go find the lube,” Zayn quickly states. “I hope this doesn’t turn you off.”

 Liam huffs out a giggle, “It actually doesn’t.” He places his hand back onto Zayn’s cock and starts to slide up and down. Liam takes his time, Zayn notes. His grip is firm when he slides near his balls, always having a looser hold when he returns back up.

 Zayn is shaking, the tingling feeling building up in the pit of his stomach. “Talk to me, Liam.” He pants out.

 Liam removes his eyes from Zayns cock to stare at him. “What do you me to say?”

 Zayn closes his eyes, places one hand to clutch onto Liam’s bicep. “Whatever is on your mind.”

 Liam looks back down and licks his lips, Zayn feels like he might pass out. “Your dick is really nice, it’s like cut and thick and…” Liam trails off, blushing as he gazes at Zayn.

 Zayn laughs, “No keep going, it’s turning me on more. I wanna hear you speak.”

 Liam is sliding his hand up and down, faster now, the slick sound heavy in Zayn’s ears.

 “You don’t know how many times I had to stop myself from googling you, from watching your videos.” Liam huffs out. “I couldn’t stop imagining your dick, or the sounds you would make or how your ass would look after it’d been fucked.”

 Zayn moans  loudly, hips bucking off the lounge at Liam’s words, “yeah, Liam.” He pants out

 “I wanna fuck you, Zayn.” Liam says breathlessly. He bends down, licking the tip of Zayn’s cock and that does it for Zayn. He feels his body heat up; the sensation hit every nerve in his system as he comes across Liam’s hand.

 Liam lets go of his dick and leans forward to press his tongue into Zayns panting mouth. “You’re so fucking hot,” Liam murmurs between the kisses

 Zayn’s just giggles, too drunk off Liam to give a coherent response.

 

It’s been two weeks since that eventful night took place and Zayn can’t even comprehend how happy he’s feeling. He’s on cloud nine, he’s flying high- that sort of thing. Zayn sucked Liams dick, he kissed those red, full lips, he touched his body and every thought Zayn ever wanked to about Liam, did not compare to what took place in real life. It was perfect, more than.

 Too say it wasn’t awkward would be a lie, but somehow Liam didn’t let that linger. He left the next morning with a mumbled goodbye but that night he was back to snap chatting Zayn and being his usual self. Zayn felt secure and happy, something he didn’t realize he’d lost.

Liam was his friend, someone that unexpectedly wiggled his way into Zayn’s life and Zayn’s not sure he’ll be able to let go. And now that he’s had the sexual side of Liam, he undoubtedly won’t be letting go. He’s had a taste and all he wants is more. More of Liam’s smile, more of his stupid jokes and definitely more of his thick cock that still hasn’t entered his ass. Liam’s a tease without even realizing it, Zayn thinks and he is way past caring how desperate he may appear. He just wants to get it in, _literally_.

 

 “You haven’t read the hunger games books?”

 Zayn laughs, “no.”

 “Same,” Liam says casually

 Zayn stops in the middle of the sidewalk. “You were implying you’ve read it when we watched the movie just then.”

 Liam shrugs, “you assumed I’d read it, so I just kept making you assume.”

 Zayn quirks an eyebrow, “you know that logic makes no sense, right.”

 Liam becomes slightly panicked. “Ignore my sense of humour, it’s clearly not funny,” He quickly says

 Zayn smiles and walks over to Liam, grazing his hand. “It’s funny… in a stupid way. Just like your jokes.”

 “Hey,” Liam drawls out. “I thought the reason you gave me a blowjob, was because of the joke.”

 Zayn shakes his head, fondness written all over his expression as he stares at Liam’s pout. “You’re so wrong, Liam. So wrong.”

 Zayn continues to walk, Liam’s hand now holding his, and okay. This is new.  So is the movie dates they’ve been having. Zayn’s not sure how they fell into this pattern of seeing each other regularly but he certainly enjoys them.

 It’s like a friend with benefits type of thing, only neither have confirmed nor denied what their relationship status is. Zayn pushes aside the weird feeling that’s crawled into his skin since he met Liam and tries to focus on his breathing, also not stumbling onto the pavement.

Liam’s going on about something work related and Zayn can’t seem to focus when the only sensation he can comprehend right now, is in the palm of his hand.

~

“Zayn, office now, love,” His producer Darren, says. From an outsiders view, you wouldn’t think this man runs a company that creates porn. He has a face of someone who is happily married, working in an office and taking his children to football every weekend. But from an insiders point of view, Darren is a sleazebag, who definitely owns a porn company.

 “What’s up?” Zayn asks, making himself comfortable across from Darren, in his sleazy office filled with lube and condoms and naked people plastered all over the grey wall. Zayn may be in porn, but he doesn’t understand why he has to accept the cliché of it all.

 “You’ve never done gay for pay with someone before, have you?” Darren asks, reading through his folder

 “Um, I don’t think so,” Zayn eyebrows scrunch up. “why?”

 “I want you too. You’ve done everything else and our viewers love you, we need to show them more.”

 “What is having sex with a straight guy going to show them?” Zayn deadpans

 “That you can get a man who loves pussy, hard. Half our viewers are sexually confused teenage boys wondering who and what they are. You having sex with a straight male will make them question themselves even more, thus finding out whom they truly are.”

 “Aren’t most guys who do these things assholes to us?” Zayn eyes narrows. Darren likes to take advantage of Zayn, and how much he’s willing to do. He never show’s a softer side in front of him. “I remember Niall had a guy who called him really degrading names and not in a professional way.”

 Darren coughs, “Niall’s an easy target… he’s a twink.”

 “I’m a twink…”

 “You’re a different type of twink, one that our viewers pay a lot of money for. Zayn, I’m not asking you to do this, I’m telling you.” Darren’s whole demeanour shifts, “I pay you to have sex and not ask questions, not complain and pick and choose what you want to do. You signed a contract, now follow it.”

 Zayn raises his eyebrow, used to the way Darren tries to authorise him. “Nowhere in my contact does it say I have to be treated the way you choose to treat me. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll go home and think about this opportunity you have boasted upon me, and I’ll decide for myself if I want to do this or not.”

 “Zayn,” Darren grumbles

 He gets up, “I’m going to go back to work, I’m filming a top scene today. Haven’t done that for a while.”  Zayn grins. “Was that all?”Darren waves his hand off and Zayn leaves with something unsettling begin to bubble within the pit of his stomach.

 

 “Don’t do it if you’re not comfortable, Zayn.” Louis groans out for the 100th time. Zayn sighs, he knows he’s being annoying but he’s so fucking conflicted and he can’t get rid of the stupid feeling inside of him.

 “I’m sorry, I’ll stop now,” Zayn mumbles, looking down to the menu. They’re waiting for Harry to arrive. He and Louis are officially dating and Louis decided it was time for Harry and him too meet.

 Louis squeaks out, “Harry’s here, he’s nervous and so are you-“

 “I’m not nervous,” Zayn cuts in

 "But don’t be nervous, he knows you’re in porn and that you and Liam have kissed and I really like him, so don’t fuck this up for me.” Louis rambles out

 “You can’t keep a fucking secret can you,” Zayn snaps

 “Relationships can’t have secrets, you wouldn’t understand. Now smile and remember Zayn, I’ve never slept with anyone over 25.” Louis says, voice turning serious

 Zayn snorts, “and I’ve never been double penetrated.”

 “Me either,” Harry says, a wide smile on his face, eyes looking a little nervous as he stands at the front of the table.

 Louis fake laughs, glaring once more at Zayn before getting up and pecking Harry on the lips, “baby, this is Zayn.”

 Harry extends his hand, “nice to meet you mate. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 “Likewise,” Zayn wiggles his eyebrows, Harry laughs, and Louis just looks faint.

 Once they’re all seated and have ordered their food, (though there aren’t much options when you’re at steak house.) Zayn learns Harry is in his first year of college studying fitness, he and Louis met at Louis’ work and he has seen his porn.

“I knew I recognized you when Louis showed me a photo, but I wasn’t completely sure, then he starts telling him you’re in porn and It all made sense.”

 Zayn flushes under Harry and Louis gaze. “Louis has a big mouth.”

 “So do you apparently,” Harry says and both he and Louis begin to giggle as if Harry said the funniest thing. Zayn wants to vomit- all over them to be exact.

 “Anyways love, Zayn here is in a dilemma at work. Maybe you can help him figure out what he should do.”

 Harry looks genuinely interested in Zayns problem and it makes sense how he and Liam are best friends, they obviously care a lot about people.

 “What’s going on?” Harry asks seriously, Zayn would roll his eyes if he it weren’t for the look Louis is giving him, which means to say be nice.

 Zayn scratches the back of his head, “just, the producer wants me to do gay for pay, you know what that is right?” Zayn asks, Harry nods.

 “Yeah well, they’re disrespectful to us and I just don’t feel comfortable allowing someone like that to fuck me.”

 Harry pouts a little and Zayn looks at Louis who is looking at Harry in such admiration.

 “You shouldn’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable. You have rights Zayn. I’ll google them now and show you, if you want?”

 Zayn huffs out a laugh, “I’m good Harry, thank you anyways.”

 “You’re so amazing,” Louis sighs

 Zayn scrunches up his face, and oh god no.

 Harry turns to Louis and smiles, “so are you.”

 Louis comes forward and presses his mouth to Harrys. Zayn sits there as they forget his existence and suck each other’s face off. He distracts himself and plays with his phone, smiling softly at people who walk by to witness Harry and Louis practically dry humping each other and moaning into each other’s mouths.

 Harry suddenly pulls off, lips shining with spit. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Liam,” he says breathlessly

 “You’re thinking of Liam right now?” Louis grunts out

 “Of course not,” Harry reassures; he turns and pecks Louis on the lips before looking back over to Zayn. “Liam is straight and would fuck you. You probably wouldn’t even have to pay him.”

 Zayns eyes widen, because fuck. Why didn’t he think of that? 

Of course there is major flaws in this plan Harry has planted into his mind. But with a little bit of a push, maybe Liam would be interested in fucking Zayn on camera. I mean, he does seem keen to continue learning about gay sex and this could be a very good way of learning. The highest education he would ever receive in this particular subject.

 Zayn is lost in his own head, new ideas whirling around he doesn’t catch what Harry is saying.

 “Huh,’ He hums out

 “I said, Liam would be up for it. He can’t stop talking about you.” Harry repeats

 Something fizzles within Zayn and he can’t help but smile. He feels good, happy and all because of Liam.  

“You’re so smart, baby,” Louis praises and Zayn rolls his eyes as they proceed to kiss once more.

 

 It's taken three days for Zayn to convince Darren that he wants Liam to be his gay for pay fuck. It then took him an extra day to convince him that Liam would do it, though Zayn obviously isn’t sure. He’s kind of just living in his own fantasy world, where Liam says yes and fucks him over, and over.

 ~

 “I wanna suck your dick tonight,” Liam mumbles between kisses

 Zayn pulls back, he did not expect that.

 “Are you sure? You know I like sucking your dick, you don’t have to repay me.”

 ‘I don’t wanna repay you,” Liam states. “I wanna suck your dick, because… I just do.”

 Zayn feels light headed. “Okay,” he squeaks out.

 Liam gets off him and drops to his knees, Zayn think he might pass out. This is already too overwhelming for him and he was planning on asking Liam about the gay for pay tonight, but Liam’s palming his cock and licking his lips. Zayn doesn’t think he’s even able to remember what two times two equals.

 “I won’t be good like you, or anyone else you’ve had,” Liam states. “But I’ve watched videos and shit, and yeah, don’t expect a lot.”

 Zayn strokes his hands along Liam’s scruffed jaw. If only Liam knew how good enough he was for him. “You’ll be fine.”

 Liam nods once, spitting into his own palm and placing it on Zayn nearly hard dick. Zayn arches his eyebrow, Liam looks up and grins. “I’ve been learning.”

 “I can se-,” Zayn chokes when he feels Liam’s wet tongue lick across his tip.

 Zayn looks down, watches as Liam’s mouth hallows, taking him down slowly, before going back up. He repeats the steps, until he finds a nice rhythm. Zayn’s trying hard not to buck forward into Liam’s wet, hot mouth. It’s so hard though, when this is everything he’s wanted and more. This is what it’s come down to, Zayn thinks. Liam, a guy he met three months ago, who told him he was straight, is now sucking his dick in his lounge room. Zayn would laugh if he wasn’t so turned on.

 Liam pulls off and Zayn pouts. “Am I doing good?” Liam asks

 Zayn huffs out a laugh, “so good, babe.”

 Liam grins then goes back down, bobbing his head faster. He brings his right hand up to play with Zayns balls. Zayn chokes back a moan and accidently thrusts up into Liams mouth, unable to help the pleasure that seeps into him.

 “Sorry, sorry,” Zayn mumbles as Liam coughs

 “It’s okay,” Liam says.

 Liam goes to kitten lick the tip of Zayns cock, collecting all the pre-come in his mouth before swallowing him whole again.

 Zayn feels the fireworks feeling fizzle at the bottom of his feet, working its way up along his thighs and taking a strong hold in the pit of his stomach. “So close,” Zayn whimpers.

 Liam continues sucking him, taking him further into his mouth and moaning around his hard dick.

Zayn is trembling, he’s trying not to make sounds, but the harsh breathing from holding his breath is louder than any other sound. Liam accidentally chokes once more and Zayn suddenly freezes- his whole body letting loose as he comes down Liam’s throat.

 Liam keeps licking him up, Zayn wants to pull away from being over sensitive but also stay still and let Liam do his thing.

Finally it becomes too much, Zayn chanting “Liam, Liam,” and pulling at his hair. Liam gets up and licks his lips, sitting on Zayn's lap to give him a long, lazy kiss.

 

 “That was interesting,” Liam says once they’ve cleaned up, the afterglow fading away, leaving them worn out.

 “You were good… are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Zayn casually jokes

 Liam blushes, “I’m sure.”

 They sit in silence, watching Harry Potter. Zayns not really focused though. He can’t help but let his mind wonder to what he and Liam are. He doesn’t want a relationship, he’s sure of that. But he wants Liam in his life constantly, and deep down, Zayn knows he can’t have Liam like that, no strings attached. He knows Liam’s dreams, his hope to travel the world and surf at famous beaches. He knows Liam’s insecurities when it comes to relationships and how his last girlfriend cheated on him, left him with nothing but a broken heart that he repaired on his own. Zayn doesn’t want to be a burden for Liam, in any type of situation. He doesn’t want to hold him back from accomplishing so much, just because Zayn was too selfish to let him go.

 Zayn thinks about love, and Liam doesn’t come to mind. Money, late nights smoking weed, watching Christmas movies and eating is what comes to his mind. But sitting here, snuggled beside Liam, as he strokes his arm up and down, this is what makes him feel love.

 He wants money to buy Liam things, he wants to smoke weed with him, so they can laugh- because Liam has the best smile and even if Zayn wanted to, he could never forget it. He wants to have movie marathons with him and eat at fancy restaurants or order takeaway. He wants all of it, and since he can remember, he’s wanted it alone. But here now, with Liam, Zayn realizes he wants it all with him.

 Panic rises in Zayn and before he can let his mind go into more overdrive, Liam turns to look at him, smiling softly before look back towards the screen.

 “Liam,” Zayn nudges him softly, Liam hums.

 “I need to ask you something and you can say no and honestly I don’t even know I’m bothering you with this, it’s so weird and random an-,“ Zayn cuts his rambling off

 Liam is looking at him with an amused expression, “you can trust me, what’s wrong.”

 Zayn hasn’t felt this nervous since he first met Liam. He hates and loves this feeling at the same time. “It’s about my work… You know- porn work.”

 Liam just hums once more, eyes staring at Zayn, patiently waiting for him to finish. Zayn suddenly feels thirsty and before he can excuse himself, Liam grabs his hand and massages them with his own. “What’s wrong, love,” He asks, his voice prickled with worry.

 “We have this thing called gay for pay. It’s when we pay a straight dude to have sex with one of us; it’s really stupid, in my opinion, but the viewer’s love it.” Zayn exhales out, “Anyways, my producer is kind of forcing me to do it, and I told him if I found someone I personally knew who has never been with a male, could that work. And he said yes.”

 Zayn waits for Liam’s response, but Liam is still staring at him. “Liam.”

 “I don’t get what you’re asking.”

 Zayn groans, feeling small and stupid. “Will you be the guy that has sex with me on screen?

 Liam coughs and pulls back from Zayns embrace, “me, have sex with you, while people film us?” Liam hesitates

 Zayn gives a shy nod, currently thinking of ways to murder Harry, even Louis- probably even himself for letting this idea grow.

 Liam blinks a few times before biting his bottom lip. “Zayn…”

 Zayn rolls his eyes and gets off the couch. He goes to turn on the light. “Just pretend I never said anything.” He crosses his arm, not feeling comfortable at all.

 Liam steps over to him. “I really want to have sex with you,” Liam states

 Zayn feels the butterflies rise in him. “But, like with people watching us and filming us… I just can’t see myself doing that.”

 And now the butterflies are dead. Zayn nods his heads, crosses his arms around himself, tighter now, like they’re the anchor to keep him from falling.

 “It was stupid of me to ask, I’m sorry. Let’s pretend I never said anything.”

 “Are you upset?” Liam asks, stroking his face

 Zayn laughs, but nothing is funny. “I’m angry at myself, not you. Don’t worry.”

 Liam pecks him once, then twice. Zayn falls into the kiss, let’s the embarrassing feeling fade away, Liam being the glow to make him feel better.

 After some time, Liam pulls back, “I can’t believe they make you do stuff you don’t want to do.”

 Zayn pulls a face, “what?”

 “Like, they’re making you do this Zayn.” Liam is angry, Zayns never seen this side before- not when it concerned him anyways. “You shouldn’t have to put up with that.”

 “It’s my job, Liam,” Zayn swallows, his mouth feeling dry. “They don’t make me do anything either. I’m more in control of myself than most people, who work there, are.”

 “But in general. Your work seems…” Liam tries to find the words to say

 “It seems what, Liam?” Zayn snaps

 “Bad for you,” Liam doesn’t hesitate to say. Zayn begins to feel angry; Liam doesn’t appear to catch on, because he continues to speak. “You always complain about the job and maybe this was the extra kick you needed, to get out of there.”

 “You complain about your job, am I telling you to leave?” Zayn sneers

 Liam steps back, “why are you being so defensive about this?” he asks

 “Why are you questioning my work?”

 “I’m not trying to offend you, Zayn. But you’ve become a special person to me, and I don’t want to see you in that place, if it makes you unhappy.”

 “It doesn’t make him unhappy,” Zayn states

 “Okay, fine then. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

 “I’m tired.” Zayn huffs out

 Hurt crosses Liam’s face, Zayn doesn’t let himself think too much about it.

 “I have work tomorrow anyways.” Liam goes to collect his things. Zayn opens the door and waits beside it until Liam returns, hovering over him, unsure if he should lean down for the usual goodbye kiss they do. Zayn rolls his eyes and leans up to kiss him. He feels Liam’s smile press against his lips, and somehow Zayn feels it press against his heart.

 “Call me tomorrow,” Liam mumbles once more between a kiss before leaving.

Zayn slams the door shut and stomps off to his room. He doesn’t cry, not even as he replays Liam’s words in his head, like a mantra. _Special person, special person, special person._

 

 Zayn doesn’t call Liam the next day, or the next day after that. He ignores his texts and pretends he isn’t home when Liam knocks on his door one evening.

Zayn isn’t avoiding Liam because he’s angry at him for saying no about the gay for pay. He isn’t even mad about his comments to do with his job, (deep down Zayn knows he’s a little right about that.)

 Zayn is mad with himself. He embarrassed himself in front of Liam, let himself be exposed and open, making it easier for Liam to hurt him unintentionally or not. Zayn’s never known heartbreak, never had a relationship where he gave himself completely over to someone. He’s always liked how he chose to live his life. But Liam came along, and he wonders if maybe he’s chosen the wrong path all this time.He likes to be alone, but meeting Liam, he feels lonely without him. He hates sharing his fries, but Liam always stole off his plate.Liam this, Liam that. Zayn curses the night he walked onto the balcony.

Zayn took pride in his own independence and the fact that he didn’t need to rely on anyone. But maybe Zayn was realizing you could be with someone, without compromising your own values. Zayn groans out loud, he hates getting into this mindset. He over analyses everything, makes himself more stressed for no reason at all. He doesn’t even know if Liam liked him in that way. Liam made it clear that he didn’t want to be in a relationship with anyone, anytime soon. Yet, here Zayn was, pretending Liam confessed his love for him and he had a decision to make. Zayn laughs; the only thing Liam confessed was he’s true feelings about Zayn’s job.

 Before he can begin to analyse that part, digging himself another hole of emptiness he receives a text.

_Are you mad at me? what did I do ??_

 Zayn sighs, he wasn’t mad. He promises himself this

_I’m not mad, im just angry at myself_

  _Why? ;( I miss you… is that ok 2 say?_

 No, Zayn thinks

  _Yeh it is.. and I don’t know_

  _Im sorry for questioning your job_

  _You don’t need to say sorry for anything, I was the dumb one for askin u a question like that and I made a fool of myself… Im going 2 bed, night li_

  
Zayn hears a pounding at his door and when he turns over to check the time, he sees its two am. Who the fuck.

 He grumbles and gets up, contemplating on getting knife just in case it’s a murder.

 “Zayn, wake uppp,” he hears Liam’s voice behind the door.

 He opens the door and sees Liam leaning forward, hand on the wall and his forehead pressed on it as he looks down at Zayn with shiny eyes.

 “I fucked up,” Liam declares

 “It’s two am, are you drunk?”

 Liam shakes his head. “I got your message and it took me forever to understand why I felt guilty.”

 “I told you, I wasn’t mad at you.”

 “I’m mad at myself. Can I come in?” Liam asks, eyes tired but hopeful

 Zayn hesitates before nodding, moving aside to let Liam through.

 “I wanna do the gay for pay thing with you.” Liam says once they’re on the couch facing each other

 “What,” Zayn says confused

 “I’ve had time to think about it and I want to do it with you,” Liam repeats

 Zayn scrunches up his eyebrows, annoyance bubbling within him. “Are you doing this because you think I’m angry at you? And you wanna make it up too me or something, because that’s fucked up, Liam.”

 “What- no,” Liam stutters out. “I’ve had a few days to think about it, and I want to be a part of your world.”

 Zayn rolls his eyes; he can’t hear what Liam has to say right now, his feelings are already jumbled together, this just adds more to the mess.

 “Your text message me made me realize how shitty I made you feel.”

 “I told you, I’m mad at my fucking self.” Zayn grumbles out

 “And why?” Liam snaps

 Zayn widen at Liam.

 “Because you thought you could trust me, and be open with me and I threw it back in your face,” Liam speaks out softly now. “You chose to be vulnerable and you’re mad at yourself because you let yourself become that way with me.”

 Liam moves forwards and grabs his hands. “I’m sorry for making you feel that way. What we have… It’s not conventional, but it’s the only thing I care about right now.”

 Zayn is speechless, literally speechless. He feels different waves of emotions swim through his body. He thinks he may have stopped breathing, but the way his heart is beating fast, confirms he is still alive.

 Liam is looking at him with pleading eyes, and they’re so beautiful and Zayn wants to laugh, maybe even cry. Liam knows him more than he thought, and he’s scared to say it, even admit it- but he may be in love with Liam. And when he says maybe, he means is- he is in love with Liam.

 “Why do you want to have sex with me on camera now?” Zayn finally speaks

 Liam smiles, “like I said. I want to see your world. I’m going to feel very vulnerable doing this, but you’ll be there, so… I think I’ll be safe.”

 “I would never put you in an uncomfortable position,” Zayn says sincerely

 “I know you wouldn’t.”

 “And my boss is a dick, but he can never actually force me to do anything I don’t want. So if we do this, it’s because we want too.”

Liam firmly nods his head, “we’re in this together.” Liam leans forward and kisses his lips. Zayn’s finally getting Liam to fuck him, what he has wanted all along. He suddenly feels guilty, because it’s everything he’s ever wanted but Liam was all he ever needed.

 ~

Zayn remembers his first day of high school. He was nervous; scared he’d get his head flushed down the toilet. He remembers his first kiss with a girl named Becca. He didn’t like it at all. So he kissed this boy named Jackson and he loved it. So he kept kissing Jackson and boys alike. Zayn remembers the first time he cried, the first time he stole, the first time and only time he came out to his parents. Zayn remembers a lot of things. But today, he thinks. Will be the day he will never forget.

 Liam is finally going to fuck him and Zayn feels so giddy with excitement- like he’s about to lose his virginity for the first time.

 He’s currently in the work bathroom, preparing himself for Liam, who’s in another room, signing contracts and constantly messaging him with his nerves. Zayn understands how he must be feeling and all he wants to do is go over and reassure him it’s going to be okay. That he’ll be fine and they’re gonna have hot sex, regardless of who’s watching. But there’s a camera on him, and he needs to do his part.

Zayn hasn’t shaved in a few days since most of his viewers like him with some scruff, but he looks more like a man and less like a twink with hair on his face, so he goes to shave it off.

 “You’re shaving really carefully there, Zayn,” Robin who is in charge today says

 Zayn smirks in the mirror, and hits the razer under the water before turning to face the camera. “I’m filming a scene with a straight boy today.”

 “Who’s that?”

 “Liam. He’s a firefighter, very fit,” Zayn causally says a smile trying to fight it’s way through

 “What’s he like?”

 Zayn finishes shaving and splashes some water on his face, drying it off with a towel. He turns back to the camera and walks over to the bed. He grabs his blue and red obey snapback, (technically Liam’s  that he borrowed and never returned) and puts it on.

 “C’mon, tell me what he’s like,” Robin pushes

 Zayn laughs, “I don’t know. He’s sweet, genuinely a nice guy.”

 “You’re blushing!”

 “Shut up, I’m not,” Zayn says, ducking his head away from the camera

 “Is he hot?” Robin asks

 Zayn looks up and nods fast. “So fucking hot and his body is well defined, all fit and tanned, you know.”

 Robin hums, Zayn continues. “I met him months ago and recently asked him if he wanted to do this and he said yes. That’s why I shaved today.”

 “Why?”

 “I wanna make him feel good and let him have fun. I don’t want him to be distracted by my stubble.”

 “So he’s gonna fuck you?”

 Zayn grins, “Fuck, I really hope so.”

 “Are you excited?”

 “Yep,” Zayn says popping the P.

 

 “I’m really nervous Zayn, I don’t think I can do this.” Liam babbles out, his face scrunched up with nerves.

 Zayn places his hand on Liam’s face and pulls him forward, “I wouldn’t put you in this situation if I didn’t think you’d be good. Just be natural and ignore the camera. It’s just us two remember?”

 Liam softly smiles, uncertainty still peaking at the corners, “I really want to please you.”

 Zayn feels so much love for Liam; he isn’t sure how to compose himself. “Just man handle me, make me take your dick any way you want and I’ll be pleased.”

 “Ready Lads?” Robin asks

 They both nod in sync and Zayn holds Liams hand as they walk over to the bed, both of sitting comfortably with their back to the headboard.

 “You nervous, Liam?” Robin asks

 Liam gives out a shaky laugh, “a little…”

 “Don’t be, Zayn’s one the best fucks you’ll ever have.”

 “I bet,” Liam replies

 “Zayn can’t wait for you to fuck him, can you Zayn. You shaved and everything?”

 Zayn bites his lip, he knows how to do his job, over act a bit. The sex may be real today, but everything else, is for show. Liam’s already been informed, and of course he doesn’t mind.

 “I’m really excited. I already fingered myself,” He declares

 “Didn’t you want to feel Liam’s fingers in you?”

 “Of course, but now it will be quicker for him.” Zayn turns to Liam and winks.

 Liam licks his lips, the spit making them glisten. Zayn starts to palm his own dick, so desperate to have Liam in him; he can’t be bothered for this opening bullshit.

 “You ready to fuck Zayn, Liam?”

 Liam’s staring at Zayn's hand and doesn’t reply straight away. “Yeah,” he moans out.

 Robin laughs, “Okay let’s get do it. Have fun boys.”

 

 

Zayns whimpering into Liam’s neck, unable to contain the sounds he makes as Liam’s three fingers deep into his hole. Liam’s rocking into him, his hot breath puffing down along his neck, making Zayns body spread with goose bumps.

 “Keep going Liam, so good.” Zayn whispers into his ear, so only he can hear.

 Liam sits back up and stops fucking his fingers into him, pulling out and spreading his legs open.

 “Your hole is so pretty babe, all pink and wet for me,” Liam moans

 Zayn flushes all over, unprepared for this side of Liam he hasn’t seen before. All dirty and hot and wow he needs dick in his arse as soon as possible.

 “Keep your legs still for me, okay?” Liam says, a little demanding edge to his tone.

 Zayn can only nod, trying very hard to control his breathing as he feels Liam placing his thumbs into his hole and spreading him open. Zayn is seriously making weird sounds right now, but he doesn’t feel ashamed, too turned on to care about anything but Liam.

 Zayn gasps as he feels Liam’s tongue lick over his rim. “Liam,” he squeaks out.

 Liam starts off slowly, licking around Zayn before dipping his tongue into his hole. Zayn drags out his moan as Liam crosses between small kitten licks and plunging hard into him.

 He tries to be still for Liam, not move but it’s so hard when Liam is making him feel so good.

 “Please, more,” Zayn moans out, trying to push his arse down on Liam’s face.

 Liam gets up and wipes the back of his mouth with is hand, “you taste really good, baby.”

 Zayn groans and leans up to grab the back of Liam’s head and pull him forward so they can kiss. It’s messy, more tongue and spit than anything else, Liam concentrating on pushing three fingers back into Zayns tight heat.

 “You want my dick, Zayn,” Liam asks, loud enough so the microphone on top of their bed can hear.

 “Yeah,” Zayn moans out loudly.

 “Want you to ride me.” That’s all Zayn needs to hear before he’s flipping them over, legs on either side of Liam’s waist. He grinds down onto Liam’s dick, feeling the thickness along his own.

They already planned not to use a condom. Both of them getting checked (even though they knew they were clean) and giving the documents to Darren so he can place them in the records. Liam was the one who pushed for no condom. He’d always been fascinated with bare backing, Zayn remembers.

Zayn grabs the lube from the side of the bed and pours some into his open palm. He places his hand around Liam and slides it up and down his dick, slicking it up before lining Liam up between his arse cheeks.

 “First time fucking a boy, how you feel?” Zayn asks, holding himself up as Liams dick twitches in the palm of his hand.

 “Like I can’t wait for your tight ass to sit around my cock,” Liam says grabbing Zayns dick to wank it off slowly.

 Zayn chokes out, intensely turned on by Liam right now. He slowly starts to push Liam’s dick in between his arse cheeks. The thickness filling him up so nicely, making every sensation in his body light up. Zayn throws his head back, his mouth open and eyes closed as he moans out.

Once he’s bottomed out, he looks back down to Liam. His chest is filled with sweat, Zayn leans down and licks into his open mouth. Let’s their tongues twirl together, before wiggling around his bum.

 “You feel so good, Zayn,” Liam chokes out

 Zayns heart swells at those words; he wants to be good for Liam. This is his first time with a male and Zayn doesn’t want to let him down. All along Liam was nervous, but really, Zayn is feeling much more worse.

 Zayn starts to move up and down Liam’s cock. Starting slow before placing his hands on Liam’s stern chest, gaining leverage to fuck himself harder onto Liam’s cock.

 Liam finally takes control and places his hands tightly around his waist. Zayn stops moving and lets Liam thrust up into him. Hitting the spot which makes his eyes rolls back.

 “Right,” Zayn moans, “there.”

 Liam is fit, like, healthy fit and it show’s in his pace. The way he relentlessly fucks into Zayn, never showing a sign of slowing down. Zayn feels out of breath already, breathing hard, loud sounds escaping his mouth. He feels the heat begin to bubble within him.

 “So good, _so good- good_ ,” Zayn babbles out

 Liam slowly comes to a stop. Zayn opens his eyes and frowns down at him.

 “Turn around, yeah babe. I wanna see my dick go in and out of your arse.”

 Zayn thinks he may have stopped breathing. This is the hottest thing to ever happen to him, and he swears it’s not because he’s completely and utterly in love with Liam.

 Zayn turns around, and lets Liam guides his dick back into him. This position hits the spot inside of him instantly and he feels so exposed for Liam right now, and he should be afraid. But he isn’t, he’s welcoming this side to him.

 “You’re arse looks so hot right now,” Liam moans

 This encourages Zayn to bounce even harder onto him.

 “You’re just swallowing me all up, taking it so deep.” Liam says in admiration.

 Zayn starts to tremble; he isn’t going to last much longer with the way Liam is speaking and his dick filling him up so perfectly.

 Suddenly Zayn is being pulled up and being put onto his back, Liam on top of him. He sticks three fingers into his wet hole, and puts a hand around his cock.

 “Come for me, Zayn,” Liam moans out

Zayn trembles, body igniting a fire within him. He’s close, every inch of him screaming Liam. Liams fingers are still deep within him, and he wiggles a fourth one in. Zayn chokes out, nearly there. He’s stomach is firing up, he know he’s on the tip of edge.

Liam must tell to, because he leans down and whispers, “when we’re alone, I’ll come in you. Mark you up as mine.”

 “Fuck,” Zayn chokes out as his dick twitches in Liam strong palm. He comes along Liam’s hand and his chest. He feels blissed out, the tingling sensation running all through his body as if he injected a drug into himself.

 Liam gathers the come onto his fingers and licks them off. Zayn moans out, and makes grabby hands for Liam to lean down and kiss him. He tastes himself on Liam’s tongue and usually Zayn hates that in sex, yet somehow with Liam, it’s the hottest thing.

 Zayn hears a cough and quickly remembers they’re still filming and he needs the money shot of Liam coming, considering that’s what this whole purpose of this.

Liam slides up until his knees are on either side of Zayn's head. He grabs his dick and traces the pre come along Zayns lips.

 “Gonna come on your face,” Liam says

Zayn can only nod as Liam fills his mouth up with his cock. It feels so good, laying here and taking Liam and his hard thrusts. He’s starting to gag, and some spit is dribbling down his mouth as he determinedly takes all of Liam. He doesn’t want this to end but he can feel Liam’s thighs begin to tremble.  

Zayn pulls his mouth off Liam’s dick and grabs a hold with his hand. He slides up and down fast, knowing Liam won’t be able to hold off much longer.

Liam grunts out, leaning forward and placing one hand on the headboard as he freezes and shoots come all over Zayns open, hungry mouth.

 “Fuck,” Liam chokes, swiping his fingers along Zayn’s cheeks, and feeding him some of the come.

 “And cut,” Robin yells, his voice breaking through their hazy, fucked out minds.

 Liam is still panting and collapses beside Zayns pilant body.

 “Well done boys, I definitely think this is going to get high ratings.”

 Pride fills up in Zayn, he’s proud of Liam. He was so insecure and he done so well, better then Zayn ever expected.

“That was amazing.” Liam declares, his voice filled with happiness

 “You’re amazing,” Zayn turns to his side, licking the left over come off his face and smirks at Liam.

 Liam rolls his eyes fondly and pulls Zayn down for a kiss. “Wanna go out for dinner tonight? I got extra cash on me.” he says casually

Zayn laughs into the kiss.

~

“Liam,” Zayn drags the m. “stop being shy and show me the outfit.”

“Zayn,” Liam snaps behind the closed bathroom door. “Be patient.”

“I’m never patient and if you don’t come out in the next five seconds, im going to get my viberator out.” Zayn snaps back, fondness still in his tone

The bathroom door slightly open and Liam steps out in his firefighter uniform.

“Fuck,” Zayn whimpers out, his boyfriend looking fucking sexy in the dark navy pants. No shirt underneath the open jacket showing off his sweaty toned abs which are more defined, than they were a year ago.  

Zayn strokes himself, so turned on by Liam in a uniform. “You gonna take your hose out,” Zayn playfully says

Liam’s cheeks heat up, but he rolls his eyes and plays along, “you’re really hot, I need to put your flame out.”

They both burst out laughing and Liam removes the heavy jacket before jumping on the bed.

“Congratulations on passing your fitness exam,” Zayn kisses Liam’s lips.

Liam pulls away from the kiss, staring at Zayn with such seriousness; Zayn feels his heart begin to quicken. “Thanks for being there for me.”

“I love you,” Zayn says, because he can and always does

“I love you, too.” Liam says, grabbing a hold Zayns dick and squeezing it.

Zayn just squeals before letting out a surprised " _oh_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was horrible  
> but if you did enjoy, comments are nice :) 
> 
> also, if you want to talk with me, i have twitter @zlredsweater


End file.
